


Going to the Zoo

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Ruby and Yang go to the Zoo and Ruby is concerned for the animals.Previously under pen name MissEnabler





	Going to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this decided to just have one AO3 account two was just 1 too many. Hope you all like this. I doubt I'll be writing much Enablers but when I do I'll be posting it here.

Yang and Ruby were on a date together this afternoon they decided to go to the Zoo. It was a nice day out and they wanted to do something fun.

“You know these animals stink I thought they took better care of them Yang”

“I suppose you're right but they look healthy and only the monkeys and elephants smelled. What I don't get is why haven't the monkeys escaped yet”

Ruby looked at Yang doubting that these animals were properly taken care of. She decided she couldn't take it anymore and left with Yang to the mall instead.

“I'm sorry Yang those animals looked unwell. I want to write a letter to the Vale Animal Rescue because that was deplorable” Ruby said eyes watering up.

Yang held her sister and ran her hand over her head softly. 

“Shhh , Shhh it's okay, I'm proud of you thinking of the animals.” She lifted her chin and kissed her softly on her lips.

“It's going to be okay why don't we get ice cream you can have your favorite from Cold Stones”

Ruby nodded and they got The president one for Yang and the Birthday Cake remix for her. They ate it walking along the mall. They ran into Pyrrha and Jaune.

“oh hey guys how are you” Jaune asked them cheerfully. Pyrrha smiled at them.”Hello Yang , Ruby”

“We are distress over the Zoo animals,”Ruby said to them.

Pyrrha looked at Ruby with concern in her eyes.”Well I'm sure they'll take care of them no, because that's just awful”

“I know I'm writing a letter to the Vale Animal Rescue, see if they do something about it, like it sticks and they look hungry”

“Well I'm sure you'll make it right, you always do” Jaune said they said their goodbyes and went their way.

Yang took Ruby's hand in hers and continued walking in the mall. They went to a bookstore.

Ruby bought a book of Boston Terriers just to learn about another dog breed and it was on sale for 1 lien.

Afterwards they went back to their small studio apartment and decompressed once they did that Yang Cooke them rice and beans with pumpkin potatoes chorizo and zason. They both are it up.

“Ruby you still worried aren't you?”

“Yeah I'm”

“Well let me make it better” Yang started by kissing all of Ruby's face then her lips in a long kiss then her neck and her shoulders.

She snaked her hand under her shirt and touched her stomach softly. 

Before they knew it they were both naked on their side making love to one another.

The next day Ruby wrote that letter she hoped that somehow the animals were rescued or something be done. 

For now she educated herself with info from the Boston Terrier maybe they could have Zwei stay over for a few months reading about dogs made her miss her own.


End file.
